


Bear With Me?

by Thunderous98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Sayo goes meow, Teddy Bears, They play Jenga actually, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98
Summary: What better way to spend Valentine’s Day than with your two girlfriends?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bear With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> YukiSayoLisa is a top tier ship so yeah just a goofy little fic for the day.

Lisa was in her house getting things ready for Yukina and Sayo's arrival. It was Valentine's Day, and Roselia did not have anything scheduled, so the three decided to get together at her place. They had thought about going out somewhere for the special day but ultimately decided that each other’s company sufficed. She was waiting for them, thinking that they were taking longer than expected before she received two notifications at the same time. She walked over to grab her phone, seeing that both of her girlfriends had sent her the same message.

_“I’m here”_

She thought it was a coincidence that they had arrived at the same time, but when she opened the front door, she placed a hand over her mouth and quickly realized it had not been. They stood in front of her on the sidewalk, next to one another with a giant teddy bear each. Sayo carried a red one, peeking from above it. Yukina held a white one, blocking her view as the two bears were lined up together. The red bear held a white heart with words in red lettering saying _"I Love"_ while the other had a red heart with white lettering spelling _"You"_ , forming the three-word phrase together.

Aside from Lisa’s amazement, she found it amusing to see them just standing still in front of her. She walked towards them with a bright smile on her face, "You guys! What is this!" 

They moved their heads to the side to get a better view.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lisa"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Imai-san"

Lisa had her hands on her hips, "No fair that you two teamed up on me like this"

Sayo smiled, "Well, you did invite us over after all."

“We thought a surprise would be fitting” replied Yukina as they moved the bears closer to Lisa for her to touch them. 

She grabbed at both and felt how soft they were. Her hands passed over the fluffy creatures with ease. She wanted to take them right away but knew she would not be able to carry both of them at the same time. "I absolutely love them. Let's go inside now. I want to shower you with kisses already!"

They made their way in, with Yukina and Sayo going to the living room to place the bears on the couch. Sayo placed hers down neatly, but she got pounced on by Lisa with a hug as soon as she did. She got knocked down, falling onto the couch over the bear.

"Imai-san...!" she blushed under her grasp, unable to escape as she received pecks on her cheeks. She fought back, but Lisa’s display of affection weakened her, thinking that she was all too cute today.

Lisa would not let her go, "I said I would shower you with kisses!"

The white bear was set down on the other side of the couch as Yukina smiled from seeing her struggle, "She caught you unguarded Sayo."

Lisa heard her words and slowly let Sayo free, looking in her direction instead. "Ehh don't think I have forgotten about you" she walked towards her with her arms in the air, "Your turn."

She tried evading her, but Lisa did not let her flee, managing to catch her and knocking her down in the same way she had with Sayo. Yukina accepted her fate, not like she minded having Lisa gleefully kissing her face.

Sayo stood up, fixing her shirt and rearranging the bear. She looked over to the dining table, curious about what she saw. "What is that you have over there, Imai-san?"

She glanced over from on top of Yukina, "Oh! It's a chocolate fountain."

Yukina moved her head to look, "Chocolate fountain?"

"Yeah!" she got off her and walked over to it. "I only bought it recently. Here, let me turn it on I have it ready."

Yukina and Sayo moved towards the table and were surprised at the amount of food there was. The fountain was in the middle, with marshmallows and strawberries surrounding it. On the sides of the table were boxes of chocolate, along with plates of heart-shaped cookies. 

"You have a nice arrangement here, but it certainly is plentiful," Sayo said while picking up a strawberry.

Lisa placed a hand behind her head, "Ehehe I kind of went overboard with the amount. But, hey, try the fountain!" The chocolate had slowly started coming out, covering the small fountain completely in it.

Sayo moved the smaller end of the strawberry towards it, slightly covering it, and lifted it out slowly, wrapping the chocolate dripping from it around it. 

"It looks good," Yukina said as she was next to her watching.

"Would you like to try it first, Minato-san?" Sayo asked, lifting the strawberry to Yukina's mouth.

She went ahead and took a bite from it, savoring it with a content expression. Sayo gave her the strawberry to hold while she picked up her own to try. While they tasted them, Lisa placed a piece of chocolate over her mouth, calling for their attention with her hands. Yukina had finished her strawberry so she went up to her and bit at the other side, grazing her lips as she did.

"What flavor is it?" asked Sayo while finishing hers.

"It tastes like caramel," was Yukina’s response, with Lisa shaking her head in agreement. Yukina pointed at her lips, “Do you want some?”

There were plenty of chocolates of the same flavor in the box, but Sayo would not say no to such a suggestion. She leaned in towards her to kiss her, being able to barely taste the faint traces of the chocolate on her mouth. It was not like the chocolate was her main interest anyway. 

The trio kept trying out what was on the table, getting their fill rather quickly before heading back to the living room. Yukina and Sayo sat down on the couch, feeling the sugar high, while Lisa dragged out a squared bag.

"Let's play a game!"

Yukina wondered, "What game do you have in mind?"

Lisa pulled the blocks that were inside the bag, "Let's play Jenga! Rules are simple, whoever knocks the tower down has to do anything that the other two say to do as punishment."

"Anything?" they both asked, seeing Lisa with a mischievous look upon her face.

"Obviously nothing extreme~" Lisa replied with a wink. She started building the tower, with the others agreeing to play along, helping her build it. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Sayo took an easy block near the top from the right side.

"I'll go next then." Yukina also grabbed one near the top. She pushed a middle one out with her finger and grabbed it from the other side.

Lisa decided to go closer to the bottom and also grabbed a middle one. They kept taking turns, slowly making the tower more unbalanced. Once Lisa’s turn came again, she carefully, with both hands, grabbed one that was sticking out and took it out successfully. “It’s so close~”

Sayo's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She analyzed the remaining pieces as Lisa and Yukina attentively watched her, slowly and steadily start to move a block. It seemed like the tower was about to fall, but she managed to take it out with the tower remaining up, taking a deep breath afterward.

The tower looked like it would collapse with a simple touch. Yukina was unsure as to where to grab one. She went to try and take out a block that was closer to the bottom, but as soon as she moved it, the tower fell.

"Yukinaaa you get the penalty," Lisa said while moving closer to Sayo.

She remained in her spot, "What is it?"

The two turned around and whispered to each other, agreeing on what to make it before Lisa told her, "On a phone call, you have to tell someone how much you love us for a whole minute."

"That's..." they did not have anything to hide, but having to say such things aloud to someone else was embarrassing to Yukina.

"Or is what the bears spell out untrue?" Lisa asked with a pout while pointing at them.

Yukina blushed, "O-Of course not..."

"Okay, then go for it!" Lisa dialed and gave Yukina the phone on speaker while Sayo set the timer on hers. Yukina did not know who she called, soon finding out as the other person answered and she recognized the voice right away.

"Hello?"

"Mitake-san," Yukina paused before continuing, "Do you know how much I love Lisa and Sayo?"

"Huh? Minato-san, why are you—”

"I love them a lot. They are...great bandmates and partners." Yukina remained with a calm expression despite what she was saying.

“Why are you calling me to tell me this.”

"And I do not think there could be better ones. I really do love them."

"Did you hit your head or something? I don’t—”

"No, I am simply in love—”

Ran hung up before she could say anything else. Yukina turned around completely right after. Lisa had a cushion covering her face, and Sayo looked away, trying not to laugh as the call had gone by all too quickly and the timer had not rung yet. 

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done," Yukina said while still keeping a straight face but with reddened cheeks as she composed herself. “I will be avoiding her for the rest of the month.”

"Fufu, but you weren't lying, were you?" Lisa asked with a smug face, "Let's play again!"

Another round was played, and Yukina was not going to allow herself to lose again. Their pace was slower this time, taking longer to think before taking a block out. This time, it was Sayo who had failed. She had accidentally moved another block while taking hers out, causing the tower to collapse. 

Lisa and Yukina talked before Lisa excitedly mentioned the punishment again, "You have to act cute like a cat for three minutes."

Sayo looked directly at Yukina, "This was your idea, wasn't it"

"And what if it was?"

Lisa went to fetch cat ears and gave them to Sayo, with Yukina having the timer this time. Yukina had done her punishment, so she thought it was only fair for her to accept hers as well. She hesitantly placed them on her head, sitting with her legs to the side and a paw-like hand in front of her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before beginning, "Meow? How awe you~"

The secondhand embarrassment struck Lisa while Yukina was very much entertained. Sayo crawled around while occasionally sitting and posing like a cat. The minutes felt like ages to her, so when the timer finally went off, she threw the cat ears out of her way and knelt in shame. Lisa giggled, and Yukina was disappointed that it was already over.

"That was...not fun."

"But you looked adorable, look!" Lisa flipped her phone around to show her a picture that she took. It was a picture of her crawling with a hand in front of her like a cat. A warm filter was over it, with cat stickers surrounding it.

"Imai-san!" Sayo blushed hard and went over to her to try and take her phone away, but Lisa moved it out of her reach. Failing to get her phone, she started tickling her waist, making Lisa drop the phone right away from the unexpected feel. 

"Hahaha, wait, stop!" 

"Taking pictures was not part of the agreement." she tickled her for a little longer before she let her go and reached for her phone.

Lisa remained on the floor, "Even if you delete it, Yukina has a copy of it"

Sayo looked around and saw that Yukina had disappeared. She stood up to see her in the kitchen, away from any possible attacks. She sat back down with arms crossed in defeat, “I guess you guys win this time.” 

"Fufu, another round?" Lisa asked enthusiastically.

Yukina came back to sit down with them now that it was safe, "Yes, you still have to lose Lisa."

"Let's see what happens~"

And so they played again, taking the game much more seriously. Neither of the three was faltering, and the tower grew weaker and weaker. After Sayo and Yukina took theirs out with perfect concentration, Lisa was up next. She knew exactly what piece to take, planning her approach carefully to take it out. The other two had a plan in mind though, and this was the perfect chance. They looked at each other in agreement, slowly moving closer to Lisa. When she least expected it, they each kissed her on each side of her face, both at the same time. The unexpected move caused her to fluster up and lose her concentration, moving the block too quickly with the tower falling on her.

Sayo looked at the scattered pieces, “It seems like you have knocked it over, Imai-san” 

They pretended like they had not done anything as Lisa remained with a reddened expression. "T-That was cheating!" During the game, she did think that they would try to distract her since she had not lost yet, but not in that way. Seeing their triumphant smirks, she sat back. “But okay then, what will you guys have me do?"

They discussed and came to a decision, “Lisa, your punishment is not getting a punishment.”

“Ehh what do you mean?”

Sayo crossed her arms, “If we made you call someone, you would likely go over the time limit on your own. Acting like a cat is something you would not mind doing, and if we said something different, like wanting you to give us a massage, then you are likely to enjoy it more than us.” 

Yukina nodded, “You losing was our sole goal after all.”

“Ehh you guys are cruel for this!” Lisa said in disappointment. It was true that she would not have minded any of that, especially that last part. “So...I guess we are done playing then?” 

"Yes, I think we have played enough," Sayo said as they put the blocks away. Lisa went to place the bag where she found it while Yukina and Sayo sat on the couch, turning the television on.

Once Lisa came back, she sat sideways on Yukina's lap. "What are we watching?"

Sayo scrolled through the channels, “Not sure.”

Lisa wrapped her left arm around Yukina's neck, "You know, I haven't gotten to kiss you properly today."

"I think you are right," Yukina answered as their mouths made contact. 

"Do you guys have a preferred genre to watch..." Sayo turned to see them kissing for a little too long, "...or have other plans instead."

Lisa backed away from Yukina and signaled to Sayo to come closer, placing a hand behind her head when she did. They did not hesitate to kiss, with Yukina sitting back and watching between them. Once they separated, Lisa looked over to see what was on the tv, abruptly getting up when she did. "Oh, I want to watch that! Let me go and get some drinks." she left to the kitchen, leaving Yukina and Sayo close together. While in the moment, they kissed as well. Yukina grabbed at Sayo’s shirt to bring her closer, deepening the kiss. 

Lisa came back to find them almost on top of each other, with her presence unnoticed as they were clearly too busy. She cleared her throat loudly for them to hear, “That’s hot” 

At the sound of her voice, they quickly realized their actions and backed away from one another. "L-Lisa we, um, just got carried away."

"Mhmm, I can tell~" Lisa placed the drinks down on the table and sat next to the flustered pair, changing the subject. "I wonder what Ako and Rinko are up to."

Sayo quickly answered, "I would guess they are playing NFO. There is a Valentine's Day event going on." 

"Sounds like them." Lisa went to pick up the bears and placed them on the carpet with their backs against the couch. She sat between them with a drink next to her legs and an arm around each bear.

"Choosing them over us, Lisa?" Yukina asked from on top of the couch.

"They are so comfy! I didn't say you couldn't join me~"

Yukina and Sayo moved down to sit next to their respective bear, leaning their heads on it and getting comfortable. 

"Wait, let's take a picture!" Lisa took out her phone again and extended it horizontally in front of them. Yukina and Sayo moved closer to get into the frame, with the final shot having the three of them with the bears included. "Another memory saved~" 

"Many more to come, I assume?" Sayo asked.

Yukina spoke up, "I believe that's the plan" 

They stayed like that for a little longer, going back to grab more sweets later on as they enjoyed the rest of the evening together.


End file.
